


The Lesson

by theeastshore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Magic Revealed, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeastshore/pseuds/theeastshore
Summary: It all began with Haechan wanting to teach his members a valuable lesson but in the end he was the one that learned his.
Kudos: 13





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I started another story because why not. But don't worry this will only be about a couple of chapters long. Once again, the fic centers around Haechan because there needs to be more stories about him. Enjoy!

Haechan knew he could be annoying at times. Scratch that it was all the time. But he had foolishly assumed that everyone in NCT would have accepted that fact by now. That was where he was wrong. If he had not been late for the snack run last night, then Haechan wouldn’t have discovered his Hyung’s conversation. They were discussing at how Haechan’s behavior was becoming unbearable and how he was too needy and clingy. The worst of it all, it was Mark, his best friend since forever who had strongly expressed his complaint about the younger. Haechan did not realize that he was being a nuisance to his team members. He just wanted to bathe them in hugs and kisses something that Haechan always preferred to happen to him.

But he guesses now that he should stop. So, the next morning when he awoke, he began to put his plan in motion. It was titled as ‘Don’t suffocate Hyung’s with affection anymore’. Haechan knew the name was juvenile but he was determined to stick by his game plan at least for a week. He wanted to hurt his hyungs at how they hurt him by denying his affection. He wanted them to see that he was better at being ‘full sun’ than ‘no sun’. 

“Good morning, Haechan-i” mumbled Johnny as he tiredly slinked in the living room to head to the kitchen. 

Haechan was already lounging on the couch because he had just finished eating. He decided that he would not be joining his hyungs for breakfast for the rest of the week. He did not want to sit by them because he was quite honestly pissed at them for having that secret conversation. 

“Uh morning” he said simply not really bothering to look at Johnny or grace him with his ear-splitting smile like he usually does. Johnny must have been too tired to notice because he didn’t bother to acknowledge him after that. 

Slowly everyone else made their way to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Haechan mindlessly scrolled the contents on his phone trying to ignore his hyungs bright laughter that wafted in the living space. No one really noticed him being missing from the group’s breakfast and it kind of hurt. Haechan then realized that he needed to step up his game if he really wanted to teach his hyungs a lesson. From now on he needs to be cold. 

After thirty minutes, Taeyong ordered everyone to get ready for practice. Haechan had already made his way to the van where he sat and waited for the others to arrive. When they did, they casted him a brief look of surprise before they indulged in their own conversations. Haechan hated being like this because this was not him at all. He was upset that hardly anyone noticed his new behavior.

“Haechan-i, are you feeling okay?” Doyoung, his favorite hyung had ask him and that is when he realized that someone did notice his behavior after all. If anyone were to suspect something odd with Haechan it would be, Doyoung because he claims to be his mom. 

“Hmmm?” Haechan grumbled and without really realizing it the rest of his hyungs looked at him.

“You’re being awfully quiet today” Taeyong observed who was in the seat before Haechan. Next to him, Jaehyun mumbled in agreement at their leader. Haechan couldn’t really help rolling his eyes at that because he was being a hypocrite. 

“I’m just not in the talking mood” said Haechan shocking everyone in the car including the driver.

“Since when you felt not talking?” exclaimed Mark in utter disbelief. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” he then asks and puts his hand on Haechan’s forehead to see if he is running a temperature. But the moment he did, Haechan immediately brushed his hand away and quickly moved away from Mark.  
His action caused the whole car to seep into silence.

“Don’t touch me” Haechan said and he was met with numerous gasps at that.

“What?” Mark mumbled dumbly.

“I said don’t touch me how hard is that to understand?” Haechan finished and he knew he was slightly going too far with his plan. Mark wore a look of hurt on his face and then it morphed into clear anger.

“What the hell is your problem?” he spat an argument clearly about to brew between them. The others couldn’t help but to watch in silence because they were scared. They had never seen this side of Haechan before where he would refuse someone else’s touch especially Mark’s. 

“I’m done talking to you” said Haechan and jammed his earphones in his ears where the soothing voice of Michael Jackson blessed his ears. But Mark apparently wasn’t done with their talk for he snatched his ear buds out his ears.

That is when Haechan saw nothing but red. 

“Are you really picking a fucking fight with me right now? When I’m trying to mind my own damn business. You are unbelievable, Lee Minhyung! You think I’m supposed to cater to you because your older than me? Well guess again, asshole!” and Haechan done something that he thought he would never do.

He punched, Mark in his perfect and handsome face causing many protests to outburst. He didn’t care that blood spilled down his cheek and onto his split lip. He most certainly didn’t care if he was going to leave a bruise either.

“Lee Donghyuck, you need to explain yourself!” yelled Taeyong and Haechan slightly flinched because he never heard his leader sound this damn angry before. And then he realized why because he had punched, Mark who in their eyes was their golden boy.

Haechan couldn’t help but to scoff at that. 

“I don’t have to explain shit. In fact, all of you guys are getting on my nerves so I’m out” he said ignoring Doyoung, who tried to wrap him in his arms around him. But Haechan pushed him away causing Johnny to release curses at him. 

But Haechan didn’t care anymore. He pulled the handle to the car open and jumped out onto the rough pavement.

“Where are you going?” questioned, Jaehyun who seemed worried about the younger despite the recent events. 

“I’m walking to the practice room because I can’t stand the sight of your assholes” 

“But it will take you more than an hour to reach it” said Yuta who was busy cradling Mark in his arms and dabbing lightly at his bleeding face with a tissue. They babied the rapper way too much and it was only pissing Haechan off more and more. 

“No shit sherlock” and Haechan ignored at how Yuta eyes glared daggers at him. He knew he had angered the Japanese. Jaehyun pushed Yuta back because he was about to get out of the car to strangle Haechan. 

“Watch your tone with your hyungs” Taeil ordered and Haechan was surprised because Taeil was never the type to abuse his hyung status. He thought out of everyone, Taeil would be the one to really have his back because he always seemed to enjoy the younger. Letting him hug him and kiss him as much as he pleases.

“You guys don’t deserve to be called my hyungs” said Haechan.

“What do you mean by that?” Doyoung asked tentatively. 

“Gosh he’s so annoying! Why must he cling onto me like a leech? Doesn’t he have a life besides bothering me 24/7. How can anyone stand to be around him? How did his own mother tolerate him as a son? I wish he would shut the fuck up!” Haechan said reciting their conversation from last night and that’s when all their faces paled.

“We didn’t mean that” Taeyong tried to do damage control but it was far too late. 

Haechan just shook his head sadly.

“Sure, you didn’t” he said and Haechan turned his back on them. He started to walk down the sidewalk not knowing that in a few more seconds his life will be on the line. He pressed the button to wait for the crosswalk to instruct for him to walk. When it did, he slowly crossed over feeling his ex hyungs eyes boring heavily on them. He didn’t care that they were hurt over his tirade. 

Haechan had to make them know that whatever they did to him wasn’t right at all. And it will be a long time before he forgives them. However, Haechan was too absorbed into his thoughts to see that a car was speeding right towards him. Mark called out his name loudly along with the others but Haechan ignored them because he was honestly tired of hearing their voices. He wanted to quickly to reach the practice room so he could rest.

But that would never happen. The car had hit Haechan and the impact caused him to tumble in the air and land on the ground with a sickening thud. Blood pooled his vision as he felt his head pound heavily. Haechan was positive that he had broken multiple bones. In the distance, he could hear numerous steps running towards him. But before they could arrive to him Haechan had already blacked out. 

When he came to, Haechan was surprised to see that he was at the hospital. He expected to be seeing Jesus right now because that car accident was the most painful thing he ever experienced. He was certain he was a goner.

“He’s awake!” suddenly yelled Taeyong and Johnny who immediately zeroed in on Haechan who stared unsure at them. 

A part of him wanted to continue to be salty to them while the other wanted to fight it and embrace them. But then again, his plan did almost get him killed so he might as well finish it through. 

“Do you mind not yelling? Your voice is annoying” mumbled Haechan ignoring the hurt look on Taeyong’s face and the slightly angry one on Johnny. 

He was getting to the point where he was done caring about them. It was kind of actually scary.

“How are you feeling?” questioned Johnny trying to comfort Haechan by gently putting his hand on his shoulder. But the younger one shoved him off like he did to Mark earlier.

“Like I just got ran over by a car” said Haechan. “No thanks to you guys”

“But that wasn’t our fault” yelled Taeyong again causing Haechan to wince in pain at his loud and shrill voice. 

“Sure, it was. If you guys hadn’t had that secret conversation about me then maybe I wouldn’t have tried to walk to the practice room and gotten ran over by a car” 

Both of his members wore guilty expressions because they knew deep down that Haechan was right. Good. He wanted them to soak in the guilt. It serves them damn right. Haechan rolled his eyes when the door to opened to reveal the rest of the 127 members. They all crowded around him in a tight circle. If Haechan didn’t know any better, he would say they were caging him in like a wounded animal.

“What do you all want?” the younger demanded in a tiresome voice. 

“We all want to apologize” started Taeil in a small voice and Haechan scoffed with a mean glare swimming in his beautiful brown eyes.

“You can take your apology and shove it up your asses. I’m done with you guys. All I wanted was to just to smother you with my love. You let the the dreamies do it so why not me? Oh, right I get it because I’m Haechan. The annoying brat with too many jokes and the annoying tendency for skin ship. I wish I was never even in this band” Haechan thought he had said the last part to himself but then he saw the other’s shocked expressions and knew that he hadn’t. 

“You don’t really mean that do you?” Taeyong cried his tears glistening down his cheeks like diamonds. He crouched down to Haechan’s level in the bed and gingerly took his hand into his.

“Please tell me that you don’t mean that?” Taeyong practically begged.

“I do” said Haechan firmly and snatched his palm away from his leader.

“Now all of you get out of my damn sight before I have the nurses kick you out” His stern words had all of his members shuffling sadly to the door to exit. But a few strayed back and that was Mark and Taeyong. They both offered a look of pure sadness to Haechan but too bad he didn’t care anymore.

“I said get out!” he almost snarled at them.

“I’m so sorry Hyuckie, we all are” muttered Mark.

Him and Taeyong then left the room quietly finally leaving Haechan with his thoughts. He couldn’t believe that he just stood up to his hyungs like that and told them how he really feels. His outburst was a long time coming. 

The door then opened again but this time it revealed someone new. The person was a female doctor with a pristine white lab coat, but she was quite strange. For starters as a doctor, she didn’t carry a stethoscope or a clipboard pertaining the patient’s information. She instead wore numerous necklaces with colorful gemstones hanging from them. She also wore bracelets made from crystals that sparkled with every movement she made. Her hair was a soft bright pink that reminded Haechan of cotton candy. Her eyes were sharp and emerald green. Haechan wondered if she wore any contacts.

“Lee Donghyuck” she announced when she reached Haechan in the bed.

“Yes?”

“I’m here to grant you a wish kid”

“A what?” he said not quite believing what he just heard.

“You have exactly sixty seconds left to tell me your wish” The so-called doctor eyed her watch as she waited for Haechan to tell her his wish. But he was truly shocked because he thought this whole thing was a hoax. There was no way in hell that some woman could grant him his wish like that. Was she a fairy or something? 

A witch perhaps? Haechan looked at her mysterious looking jewelry and concluded that this person maybe practiced witchcraft. But why did she choose Haechan of all people to practice her magic on? What would she gain from this?

“You have thirty seconds left” she said clicking her tongue in annoyance.

There was no way that Haechan would tell her his wish. This had to be a joke. That was the only explanation to this whole ordeal. Could she really grant his wish? Maybe there was only one way to find out and that was to tell her.

“Fifteen seconds left” she said growing more impatient. 

Haechan then recalled his words from earlier when he was speaking to the members. He had wished something awful but then again it could be beneficial for him. If he was no longer in NCT 127 then he won’t have to suffer anymore. He won’t have to wonder if his Hyung’s would ever grow to like him. He would be free of his wondering pain.

“I wish I was never in NCT” Haechan finish saying his reply with a deep sigh.

For a moment there was nothing but silence as the doctor stared at Haechan with a sharp glint in her eyes.

“Your wish is my command” she said and stepped forward to kiss him on his forehead. Haechan was caught off guard. He wanted to form proper cuss words at her for invading his space. But darkness clouded his vision as he was lulled into a deep slumber.


End file.
